Follow Your Own Advice
by FollowGibbs'Rules
Summary: Tony and McGee talk one night in the bullpen. There's yelling, drama, Tiva if you read between the lines. Tag to 10x19 Squall. Sorry for shortness and crappy writing.


**What the summary says. I'll continue writing that other story I started soon. Been busy. R&R and all that good stuff.**

**I own NCIS just as much as the other writers on here, meaning, not at all. Quite sad really.**

* * *

The case had wrapped up, it was over. Everyone was glad. Well, not everyone. McGee's father was dying and McGee's world might as well be falling apart underneath him. His father was one of those strong, important men that never seemed to die. And if they were to die, it wouldn't be from some silly disease; it would be from heroic actions that go down in the history book. So now McGee had everyone's sympathy as he tried to grasp the reality.

McGee was at his desk, finishing up the case report. Tony was at his own respective desk too, doing his own report. Ziva and Gibbs were currently absent.

Tony looked over at McGee and figured this was as good time as any to talk to his friend about the new problem. "You alright?" He asked, keeping it short and simple.

McGee looked up and over at him. "Uh," He sighed, "Yeah, I think I'm good. Could be worse, I guess." He said, trying to be optimistic. "Had a nice talk earlier."

Tony nodded. "That's good." He stared at his computer screen. "It really has been a year of family for us, huh?" He muttered. Not all the family happenings were bad, but the bad ones were very depressing.

McGee nodded too. "Oh yeah. Pretty crazy…" He reflected on all that has happened just in the past five months. It really has been crazy all together. Tim then thought of something. "You talk to Stan?" He asked Tony.

"Yep." Tony answered simply.

"What happened?" McGee pressed the matter, very curious.

"Apparently, the great Stan Burley is engaged to be married." Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Kinda feel bad for telling him off with Ziva now."

"Yeah…I meant to talk to you about that." Tim said. "You know how you said Burley was playing with Ziva's emotions by flirting with her while she's in this emotional state?"

"Yes, McGee, I remember." Tony said with a slightly bitter tone. Inside, he was extremely curious as to where Tim was headed with this conversation.

McGee stayed silent for a moment, gaining the courage to tell Tony straight up as to what he was thinking. He knew full well that Tony would probably get pissed at him for saying it. "I think you should take your own advice." He said with confidence evident in his voice.

Tony's whole body whipped around to face the other agent. "What?!" He caught himself before shouting it at the top of his lungs so it ended up more of a whisper scream. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Oh come on, ever since Ziva got back you've been flirting with whoever comes by and you've done it every single time in front of Ziva. In the Bahamas with almost every girl there,"

Tony opened his mouth to protest that he was working and had to play the part but McGee kept talking so Tony had no chance to put in his opinion.

"The widow, Ruby LeMere. That was low, Tony. She was a recent widow and you flirted with her in front of Ziva." McGee said, his voice starting to rise. The two were lucky no one was in the office or they would have drawn a crowd by now. "And the weather girl."

"How would you even know what happened?" Tony asked. He knew his argument was weak and this was the only thing he could ask to not look weak.

McGee shrugged like that was the simplest question in the world. "Ziva tells Abby, Abby tells me."

Tony sneered a little and turned back to his computer screen, done with this conversation.

"Why do it?" McGee asked.

"You know why!" Tony snapped at him. "Ziva's past what happened after her father's death so I have to be past it too." His voice slowly started to fade during that statement. "Not like we could do anything about it anyway."

"You could do something about it."

"Like what?" Tony whipped his head around to look at McGee.

"Follow your own advice and stop toying with her emotions!" Tim shouted at him. With that said McGee shut down his computer and left the bullpen and Tony alone to contemplate what he should do.

* * *

**Did you know you can add a bunch of names tagged to stories now? It's cool.**


End file.
